indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnus Völler
|profession = *Archaeologist |allegiances = *Nazi Germany }} Magnus Völler was a German archaeologist, who competed with Indiana Jones in the search for the Staff of Moses in 1939. Biography Völler had attended the University of Chicago, and had been a classmate of Indiana Jones, both studying under Professor Charles Kingston. In 1922 while in Panama on a dig with Kingston and Jones''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide, Life and Times'', Völler snuck into a Mayan temple although he had been warned by Charles Kingston not to enter because of booby traps. While in the temple he found the Jade Sphere and set off a rolling ball trap. He was saved by Jones, who had been sent in to find himStaff of Kings PSP, "Panama 1922". After repeated reprimands, he was kicked out of the university. In 1939, Völler began searching for clues for the Staff of Moses. Traveling to Sudan with several Nazi desert commandos, he started excavating a Nubian site, but Jones slipped in and grabbed the Gold Ram's Head. With the help of a soldier, Völler confronted Jones and managed to retrieve the artifact, while Jones escaped. Needing information from Professor Kingston, Völler followed up on a lead that Archie Tan knew where the disappeared professor had gone. Völler hired Blind Duck and his Hip Chen Tong to get the information out of Tan, and also recover the Jade Sphere in Chinatown, but Jones managed to rescue Tan and retrieve the Sphere. Völler then returned to Panama, where the Sphere had been found. He hired Sudao and his band of pillagers to raid the Jungle Village where Kingston had made friends, and set up camp in some ruins overlooking a sinkhole. Realizing that Jones was also searching for the Temple of the Cosmos, Völler tracked Jones and tried to capture him after Jones had found Kingston's hidden journal. However, Jones escaped once again. Völler caught up on Jones' trail in Istanbul, where Jones and O'Malley were going to attend the opening of a museum at Topkapi Palace. Völler cornered O'Malley and hinted that he knew her true identity as a British spy. Meanwhile, Jones had found clues in the catacombs to the whereabouts of the Staff of Kings, and rescued O'Malley, and escaped via elephant from Völler's men. Following Jones and O'Malley to Nepal, Völler arrived in the Odin, and sent his men to seize the town guarding the temple where the Staff was held. Letting Jones do the difficult work of retrieving the staff, Völler and his soldiers followed O'Malley into the temple. When O'Malley seized the staff from Jones, Völler took the staff from her at gunpoint, and kidnapper her, and tried to seal Jones into the temple. Capturing Kingston from the village, Völler took the staff and his prisoners aboard the Odin. Eventually, Jones found his way aboard the Odin, and rescued O'Malley, while Völler tried to figure out how to use the mystical powers of the staff. Völler was defeated by Jones. Behind the scenes Adrian Schiller provided the voice for Magnus Völler in Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings. Different adventures with Magnus Völler Völler's final actions are depicted differently in the different versions of Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings. After Jones worked his way through the Odin to the Völler's office where the Staff was kept, he found Völler up on the catwalk surrounding the room. *Wii/PS2 version: Charles Kingston tried to talk Völler out of using the staff. Jones and O'Malley tried to sneak over to the catwalk but they were spotted by the Odin's pilot, who warned Völler. Völler tried to shoot Jones but Kingston jumped out of his wheelchair and was shot instead. Völler tried to shoot Jones again but his gun jammed. Völler pulled out the staff, and told Jones to come and get it. Using the staff's power split the sea, and escaped from the Odin aboard a motorcycle, landing on the now-cleared floor of the sea. Jones and O'Malley chased after him in a motorcycle of their own. After a long chase, Jones caught up to Völler's motorcycle and grabbed the staff. While fighting for control of the staff, Völler was pulled upward into the wall of water. Eventually his grip failed, and he was pulled into the churning sea. As Jones drove to the shore, the staff relaxed its power on the sea, collapsing the walls of water, and destroyed the Odin. *PSP version: Völler sent out some henchmen to defeat Indy, but they were unsuccessful. Following their defeat, Völler came down from the catwalk via a ladder, and pulled a machine gun on Jones. Jones hid behind some statues while Völler fired at him, coming out to attack whenever the German reloaded his weapons. Indy finally disarmed Völler, and defeated him in a fist fight. Jones was able to retrieve the staff just as Maggie O'Malley and Charles Kingston entered the room. With Jones' back turned, Völler got up, picked up the gun and fired at Jones. Charles Kingston jumped in front of his former student and was killed by the shot. Jones and O'Malley jumped out of a window of the Odin and use the staff to part the sea below. Völler tried to fire upon Jones from the Odin, after they had escaped to the shore aboard a half-track, but the Odin was caught as the wall of seawater collapsed. The water rushed into the bridge, killing Völler and sinking the Odin. *DS version: Jones reached the bridge where he found O'Malley and Kingston tied together and Völler watching from a catwalk above. Völler sent out a few goons to stop Jones, but Jones quickly overpowered them. Völler then came down on an elevator and attacked Jones. Jones succeeded in defending himself and got the staff. Völler fired his gun on Jones, but Kingston quickly jumped from his wheelchair in front of Völler, and saved Jones' life. In his dying breath, Kingston told Jones to protect the staff. With the gun still pointed at him, Jones grabbed O'Malley and jumped out a window with the staff. As they landed in the bay, the waters below them began to part, allowing them to land on the ocean floor. Völler sent his troops to the vehicle bay to bring them back. A few half-track motorcycles reached the sea bottom just before Jones reached the shore. Jones used the staff to split the Odin in two and sent it to the bottom of the sea. Then Jones raised the staff, causing the parted waters to collapse down onto the ship, completely submerging it. Völler yells out Jones' name in his dying breath. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Scavenger Hunt'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references External links *Interview with the game developers Category:Archaeologists Category:Characters appearing in video games Category:Deceased Category:Germans Category:Nazis Category:Students of the University of Chicago